Self Harm
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Summary : [S-savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri] Haruno Sakura seorang penderita self harm yang selalu ingin melukai dirinya sendiri. Bertemu dengan Sasuke yang bertekat akan menghentikan kelakuan tak wajar Sakura. Akankah Sakura berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri setelah bertemu Sasuke?/ Happy Reading /


Judul : Self Harm

Author : S. Bosconovitch

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M (for gore)

Kategori : Sasusaku fiction for AU

Prompt no #50

.

 _ **Summary :**_ [S-savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri] Haruno Sakura seorang penderita _self harm_ yang selalu ingin melukai dirinya sendiri. Bertemu dengan Sasuke yang bertekat akan menghentikan kelakuan tak wajar Sakura.

Happy Reading!

[Sakura's POV]

Darah...

Bau ini, aku menyukainya. Bau anyir yang menenangkan jiwa.

Perih...

Sebuah rasa nikmat namun menyakitkan. Masalahku, semua hilang ketika rasa ini datang.

Luka...

Ya, aku membuatnya sendiri. Melukai diriku. Sebuah. Tidak. Tidak hanya sebuah. Banyak. Aku suka sekali melukai diriku. Sayatan demi sayatan. Aku membuat luka ini setiap hari. Lengan, paha, leher, dan entah aku tak ingat, saking banyak luka itu kutoreh.

Melegakan. Setelah melakukannya seakan beban pikiranku perlahan menghilang meski hal seperti itu akan datang lagi nanti. Pelampiasan rasa kesalku. Semuanya. Semua hal yang dapat membuatku menangis. Menangis, seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk menggantikan tangisku sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan.

 _Self harm._ Aku mengalami kelainan ini dan aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar saat melukai diriku. Saat darah mengalir dari tubuhku. Dan ketika rasa perih seiring sayatan yang kutoreh pada tubuhku. Namun aku menikmatinya dan aku tidak ingin berhenti. Belum. Belum mau berhenti.

Seperti yang baru saja kulakukan di toilet sekolah. Aku kembali menyayat lengan kiriku dengan _cutter_ yang tak pernah absen dari kotak pensilku. Perih, tentu saja. Darah segar masih terus mengalir dari sana. Aku membuatnya terlalu panjang, sayatan di lenganku. Tapi aku suka karena mungkin akan membekas nantinya dan aku senang melihat bekas luka yang memanjang.

Sebelumnya. Kemarin lusa tepatnya, sebuah sayatan juga kubuat dan sekarang sudah mengering. Dan kuarahkan kembali _cutter_ tadi untuk menyayat luka kering itu. Tepat di bawah luka yang baru saja kubuat.

Auch! Terlalu dalam. Aku menyayatnya terlalu dalam. Daging lenganku terlihat, darah segar keluar tak beraturan. Banyak sekali. Terus dan terus mengucur. Bau anyir mulai menyengat indra penciumanku. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati sesaat rasa sakit yang nyata. Sebelum pada akhirnya kepalaku menjadi pusing akibat darah yang terlalu banyak keluar. Segera kuambil plester luka di saku kemeja yang memang sudah kusiapkan. Kunyalakan keran air dan mengguyurnya. Darah itu masih mengalir. Kupaksakan untuk menempel plester luka di bagian itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sebenarnya luka itu tidak akan baik-baik saja jika hanya diberi plester luka. Luka itu terlalu dalam, tidak seperti luka yang pernah kubuat sebelumnya. Semestinya luka seperti ini harus dijahit, tapi kalau aku ke Klinik atau Rumah sakit, mereka pasti akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai lukaku ini. Dan aku bingung bagaimana nanti akan menjelaskannya. Daripada kebiasaanku ini terbongkar nantinya, lebih baik aku mengobati lukaku sendiri.

Selesai. Sekitar lima buah plester luka telah menempel di lengan kiriku. Kupandangi sesaat memastikan darah tidak kembali mengalir dari luka yang kini tertutup plester. Aman. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa di kelas nanti sampai akhir jam pelajaran. Kubasuh dengan air jemariku yang terkena aliran darah kucuci dengan sabun hingga bercak darah tak bersisa.

Bersih. Darah sudah tak tampak lagi di lengan kiriku. Hanya ada bekas luka yang tertutup plester. Dan rasa perih bercampur nyeri yang mungkin akan terasa dalam beberapa hari. Dan sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sekarang.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut _pink_ pucat yang merupakan siswi tahun ketiga jurusan ilmu alam ini terlihat keluar dari dalam toilet putri di lantai dua yang tempatnya agak tersembunyi. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia merapikan lengan bajunya yang tadi sempat ia gulung saat di toilet. Selama tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat, gadis ini hanya berada di toilet saja. Tidak seperti siswi perempuan lainnya yang lebih memilih untuk ke kantin berburu makanan.

Diam-diam seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Dari bawah pohon mangga yang rindang, anak laki-laki tersebut memandang objek pantauannya. Anak laki-laki dari kelas yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas Sakura. Sejak jam istirahat dimulai Sasuke mulai membuntuti Sakura. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis tersebut. Karena saat sebelum keluar tadi ia sempat melihat gadis itu mengambil _cutter_ dari dalam kotak pensilnya kemudian keluar kelas dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Rasa curiga mulai memenuhi benak Sasuke. Dengan mengendap-endap ia mengikuti ke mana Sakura pergi. Dan ternyata gadis itu ke toilet putri di lantai dua. Daripada ketahuan sedang menguntit, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Sakura kembali di bawah pohon sambil pura-pura tertidur.

Gadis itu baik-baik saja, pikir Sasuke. Ia sempat khawatir padanya karena Sakura membawa benda tajam tadi. Tapi ia juga masih bingung untuk apa sebenarnya Sakura membawa benda tajam seperti itu ke toilet. Tetap saja pikirannya melayang pada _cutter_ milik Sakura.

Sakura berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Masih di tempatnya, Sasuke memerhatikan teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada lengan baju seragam Sakura yang terkena noda berwarna merah.

Sasuke sedikit berlari mengejar langkah Sakura. Dari jarak sekitar tiga meter dari Sakura, bungsu Uchiha ini mulai memerhatikan noda di lengan baju seragam gadis itu.

' _Noda itu... benarkah itu darah...'_ Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia masih megekor di belakang Sakura yang jalannya semakin sempoyongan. Seketika itu pula Sakura berhenti dan menunduk memegangi keningnya. Ia merasa pusing. Sedikit panik, Sasuke mulai mendekat pada Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke berada tepat di belakangnya, tubuh Sakura limbung. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun menangkapnya.

"Hn. Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menahan tubuh Sakura supaya tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Seperti sedang memeluknya tanpa sengaja.

"Aku tak apa." Jawab Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri lagi. Namun sia-sia saja karena tubuhnya kembali limbung. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Hn. Kenapa dengan lengan kirimu?"

Deg!

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Ia langsung memeriksa lengan kirinya saat Sasuke menanyakannya. Dan sebuah bercak darah menempel di bagian belakangnya.

Sakura mulai panik. Ia khawatir kalau Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ia tidak mau Sasuke mengetahuinya. Maka dengan cueknya Sakura malah pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, Haruno. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bentak Sakura seraya berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Diikuti Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

Di dalam kelas yang sama Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Dan jarak bangku mereka yang juga tak begitu jauh, bangku Sakura tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Semenjak beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi mereka tak saling tegur sapa. Apalah daya Sasuke yang hanya mampu menatap punggung Sakura. Memerhatikan gadis itu yang memang cuek sekali padanya. Hanya dia, Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis di sekolahnya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona bungsu Uchiha satu ini.

Lima menit lagi seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar akan berakhir. Dua objek yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis manis berambut _pink_ dan jam dinding kelasnya. Ia tak sabar menantikan untuk mendengar nyaringnya suara bel pulang sekolah. Dalam benaknya sudah tersusun suatu rencana untuk membuntuti gadis _pingky_ tersebut.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lelaki yang katanya memiliki sejuta _fansgirl_ di seluruh _Konoha_ ini begitu penasaran dan juga khawatir pada gadis teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghantui pikirannya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada seorang gadis yang tak memiliki seorang teman pun dikelasnya.

Teet teeet teeeeeeeet...

Suara nyaring bel pulang sekolah pun telah terdengar. Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh bungsu Uchihaberwajah tampan nan menawan. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kelegaan ia sunggingkan. Saat seluruh temannya satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas, ia masih tinggal namun pandangannya tak lepas dari kepala merah jambu yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Sebelum kehilangan jejak gadis itu, Sasuke mulai mengejar tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura tentunya. Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah dan semakin cepat lagi ketika menyadari gadis intaiannya sudah jauh dari jangkauan. Namun ia masih memastikan kalau warna merah jambu belum lepas dari sorot tajam kedua matanya.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga seorang gadis berlari mengejarnya.

" _Senpai!"_ panggil gadis itu. Sasuke tak menyadarinya sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu berteriak memanggil namanya. "Sasuke- _senpai!_ "

Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang mengerutkan kedua alisnya kesal. Saat ia hampir kehilangan jejak seorang Haruno Sakura, seseorang yang entah dari mana asalnya malah menggagalkan rencananya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, lelaki berambut _emo_ ini berhenti dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri di hadapannya memegang sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Eeeem." Gadis itu hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil memainkan kotak berbentuk hati di tangannya. Sasuke mulai tampak geram.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Eeeem, _senpai._ Aku..." ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Ck. Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Sasuke mulai kesal dan membentak gadis itu. Tampak gadis pirang tersebut sedikit ketakutan karena di bentak oleh Sasuke.

"M-maukah kau menjadi... pacarku?" ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak!" jawabnya, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sambil berlalu Sasuke mengabaikan gadis tersebut.

Dan gadis itu hanya dapat tertunduk lesu tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memukul dadanya. Mengurangi rasa sakit yang terasa di dalamnya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya semakin keras berharap rasa sakit di dalamnya akan hilang ketika ia melakukannya.

Tampaknya bungsu Uchiha ini kesal sekali akibat kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Bagaimana tidak, di saat ia sedang menjalankan pengintaian terhadap Haruno Sakura, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis yang entah dari mana asalnya memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan saat ia berlari ke gerbang sekolah gadis merah jambu itu sudah menghilang. Dan, Uchiha Sasuke telah kehilangan jejak dari Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Dengan masih bermuka masam, bungsu Uchiha ini berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Sebuah peluh mengalir dan menetes dari pelipisnya. Cuaca siang hari di Konoha memang sedang panas. Terik matahari tak sungkan untuk menyengat siapa saja makhluk yang mendiami bumi ini. Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan sepertinya ia butuh minuman untuk membasahinya.

Sekitar lima meter lagi ada sebuah mini _market,_ pikir Sasuke. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah menuju mini _market_ itu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sampai dan masuk ke mini _market._ Pertama kali yang dirasakannya adalah dingin. Rasa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan di dalam mini _market itu_ rupanya sedikit menenangkan Sasuke. Sekarang raut mukanya sudah tidak seperti tadi. Segera ia menghampiri kulkas yang berada di ujung ruangan. Salah satu minuman favoritnya yakni jus tomat. Ia mengambil dua dan membawanya ke kasir.

Sebelum sempat membayar minumannya. Kedua manik hitam pekatnya menangkap sosok yang begitu familier. Merah jambu. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura ternyata juga berada di sana. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, Sasuke mengendap-endap di belakang Sakura berpura-pura mencari sesuatu pada rak yang membelakangi gadis itu.

Uchiha Sakuke, matanya tak lepas dari jemari lentik Sakura yang dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa plester luka dan perlengkapan P3K lainnya. Dan satu lagi, pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada lengan kiri Sakura. Noda darah itu semakin melebar menandakan kalau lukanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampaknya Sakura sudah menyelesaikan belanjanya dan membawanya ke kasir. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah selesai dari tadi. Ia membawa minumannya ke kasir tepat setelah Sakura meninggalkan meja kasir. Dan tentu saja pandangannya tak lepas dari rambut merah jambu itu lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan keduanya ini. Setelah keluar dari mini _market_ , ia kembali mengikuti Sakura diam-diam.

* * *

[Sakura's POV]

Hari ini melelahkan. Hampir saja bocah Uchiha itu melihatnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai tahu. Aku memang terlalu ceroboh hari ini. Karena tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang akhirnya kulakukan _'itu'_ di toilet sekolah.

Masih perih. Makanya tadi sepulang sekolah mampir dulu ke mini _market_ soalnya perlengkapan P3K milikku sudah habis. Plester luka yang kupakai waktu di sekolah tadi adalah yang terakhir.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana rumah yang sepi. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sampai-sampai mereka lupa kalau mereka masih memiliki seorang putri yang membutuhkan perhatiannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi sejak tiga bulan lalu, saat kenaikan kelas. Ayah dan Ibu, mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengambilkan laporan hasil belajarku di sekolah. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu Kakak yang mengambilnya. Menyemangatiku ketika peringkatku menurun dan memberiku hadiah atau kadang-kadang mentraktirku jika nilaiku mengalami peningkatan.

Dan saat itu aku dapat peringkat tiga paralel. Kakak mentraktirku makan es krim di kedai es krim favorit kita. Itu momen terakhir kebersamaanku dengan Kakak. Kami saling bercanda ria tertawa riang seakan hanya kami berdua di kedai itu. Selama ada Kakak hari-hariku menyenangkan tak peduli dengan Ayah dan Ibu yang tak pernah di rumah. Dan aku sadar sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi tertawa riang bahkan hanya sekedar tersenyum.

Kakak mengalami kecelakaan sepeda motor sepulang dari kedai es krim. Aku dan Kakak, kami pulang bersama. Kakak memboncengku dengan _motor sport_ barunya. Ketika di persimpangan jalan tiba-tiba ada truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dari arah berlawanan. Kakak sudah berusaha mengerem untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan truk itu tapi malah motornya ambruk dan aku terlempar ke badan jalan sedangkan Kakak masih berusaha mendirikan _motor sport_ itu namun sayang, kejadian itu begitu cepat dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kakakku terlindas oleh truk besar itu, rodanya yang setinggi orang dewasa melindas tubuhnya. Dua kali roda itu melindas tubuhnya hingga darahnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Aspal jalan yang semula berwarna hitam kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darahnya.

Seketika tubuhku menjadi lunglai bagai tak bertulang. Aku tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku. Hanya terduduk tak berdaya melihatnya sekarat di tengah jalan. Beberapa memar yang kudapat saat terseret tadi memang sakit tapi rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja saat melihat orang yang sangat kusayangi tengah meregang nyawa. Dadaku terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih merasakan rasa itu. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan seorang saudara. Selamat jalan Sasori _-nii._ Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Setiap malam tak pernah terputus doaku untukmu. Berharap semoga ia bisa tenang di alam yang berbeda denganku.

Dan sekarang beginilah hidupku tanpa Sasori- _nii._ Tidak ada yang perhatian padaku sama sekali termasuk Ayah dan Ibu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing bahkan akhir pekan pun mereka tetap tidak ada di rumah. Kerap kali aku menyiksa diri seperti saat disekolah tadi. Berharap rasa sakit ditubuhku dapat menggantikan rasa sakit dihatiku.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika aku sampai di rumah. Kugulung lengan baju seragam sekolahku yang sudah terkena noda darah lumayan banyak. Sejak di sekolah tadi aku merasakan kalau lima plester yang kutempel ternyata tidak dapat menghentikan pendarahannya. Perlahan-lahan ku lepas plester luka itu hingga menampakkan luka sayat di lengan kiriku yang terbuka. Darah segar mengucur kembali. Kubiarkan saja seperti itu sampai beberapa saat sampai kepalaku mulai terasa pusing lagi.

Kuoleskan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam alkohol pada lukaku. Terasa sangat perih namun itu cukup membantu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Kemudian kutempelkan beberapa plester luka lagi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang kupakai sebelumnya. Selesai. Akhirnya masalah teratasi.

Tidak, belum sepenuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia curiga padaku. Semoga dia tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang noda darah di lengan kemejaku tadi. Yah, aku akan meyakinkannya besok.

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

Hn. Rumah ini sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Aku mengingat jalanan ini mungkin dulu aku pernah melewatinya. Tapi seingatku tidak ada teman yang rumahnya di daerah Kompleks Katsuyu. Sudahlah yang penting aku harus terus mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Haruno berhenti di sebuah rumah besar. Mungkin itu rumahnya. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya sedangkan gerbang depan ia biarkan terbuka. Benar-benar ceroboh. Tapi ini juga merupakan suatu keuntungan bagiku karena aku bisa masuk sampai ke halamannya.

Ya Tuhan. Aku baru ingat sekarang. Rumah ini memang tidak asing. Aku pernah sekali kemari. Ini kan rumah Kak Sasori temannya Kakak. Jadi mereka bersaudara. Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang dan bertanya pada Kakak nanti. Mungkin Kakak lebih tahu tentangmu. Haruno Sakura.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan setiap pelajar tak terkecuali Sakura. Jam di dinding kamar gadis ini telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Dan Sakura juga masih berkutat dengan selimut tebalnya. Cuaca hari ini memang kurang bersahabat sejak kemarin sore awan kelabu itu masih saja menyelimuti langit yang menyebabkan hujan dengan intensitas tinggi mengguyur beberapa wilayah di Konoha.

Begitu pula dengan kediaman Haruno. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Rasa nyeri di lengan kirinya pun mulai menjadi membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ketika membuka mata ia mendapati kamarnya masih gelap _'masih pagi'_ pikirnya. Namun saat ia mengecek panggilan masuk dan pesan di ponsel, kedua alisnya terangkat mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Tapi toh dia juga tidak akan ke mana-mana kan kalau di luar hujan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

 _Sakura, hari ini ayah dan ibu tidak pulang. Ayah ada pekerjaan mendadak di luar kota sedangkan ibu harus ke tempat nenek untuk mengurus pembagian harta warisan._

Bibirnya menyeringai kecewa. Sudah biasa ia menerima pesan seperti ini dari ayah maupun ibunya. Mereka memang tinggal serumah namun Sakura tak pernah merasakan adanya keberadaan keluarga dalam rumahnya padahal keinginannya sederhana saja. Setiap pagi sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya itu sudah mengobati rasa rindunya karena kesibukan mereka. Tapi itu hanya impiannya saja yang tidak pernah terwujud. Semenjak Sasori meninggal ia hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke ruang makan. Jangankan hanya sarapan bersama setiap pagi, bertatap muka dengan mereka saja tak lebih dari dua kali seminggu itu pun kalau mereka benar-benar ingat pada putri mereka.

Nyuuuut. Sakit. Sakura meremas dadanya merasakan sebuah rasa yang tak pernah hilang di hatinya. Setiap ia mengingat impiannya untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tuanya hari demi hari. Rasa itu mulai tak terbendung lagi kala ia melihat potret diri sang kakak yang selalu terpajang di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Air mata segar mulai mengucur dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Cairan bening itu mengucur semakin deras. Isak tangis mulai menggema di ruangan itu.

Masih dengan piama tidurnya, Sakura berjalan ke lantai bawah. Langkahnya yang masih sempoyongan itu menuntunnya menuju ruangan gelap di sudut ruang. Dapur. Tempat yang penuh dengan benda-benda tajam. Diraihnya sebuah pisau dapur sepanjang dua puluh lima sentimeter itu. Sebuah kilatan dari pisau itu menyilaukan matanya.

Perlahan ia membuka kancing baju piama tidur berenda yang ia kenakan menampakkan tubuh mungilnya yang putih mulus dengan balutan _bra_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi payudaranya. Matanya terpejam, jemarinya menyusuri lekuk tubuh bagian depan yang terekspose. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau mulai bergerilya. Besi dingin nan tajam itu menempel pada kulit perutnya yang rata. Perlahan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun pisau itu mulai menggores bagian perutnya.

Cuuuur...

Darah segar mulai mengalir menurun melewati pusar. Semakin deras. Matanya terpejam menikmati perihnya goresan luka yang dibuatnya. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya masih mendominasi hingga akhirnya ia membuat lagi dua luka di bawahnya. Perlahan rasa perih itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian perutnya. Perut seksi nan mulus itu kini telah dipenuhi dengan luka sayatan dan darah yang mengalir segar.

Praaaang!

Pisau pun terjatuh. Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar menahan rasa perih. Kini seluruh rasa kesalnya tergantikan dengan perihnya luka meski sebagian kekesalan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Perlahan tubuh mungil Sakura merosot. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dapur. Air matanya masih segan untuk berhenti mengalir. Pikirannya sudah kosong. Ia tak mampu lagi menanggung beban hidupnya sendirian, ia perlu kedua orang tuanya. Atau setidaknya seseorang yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Namun baik Ayah maupun Ibunya sama sekali tidak melaksanakan perannya sebagai orang tua untuk Sakura.

Hatinya bagai tercubit. Setiap kali ia mendambakan kedekatan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Itu hannyalah sebuah angan-angan yang selalu menjadi mimpinya. Dulu tidak seperti ini. Air matanya mulai menganak sungai. Ingatannya kembali ke masa saat Kakaknya masih hidup dulu. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil pisau yang tadi terjatuh.

[Sakura's POV]

Ini lebih baik. Meski tubuhku sakit setidaknya rasa sakit di hatiku perlahan mulai terganti. Sepertinya aku baru saja merusak perutku. Dan rasa ini semakin menguasaiku. Rasa ketidakpuasan akan luka-luka ditubuhku. Aku ingin membuatnya lagi dengan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini. Pisau sudah berada dalam genggamanku aku masih memilih bagian tubuhku untuk kutancap pisau ini.

Mataku tertuju pada paha mulusku yang tak tertutup. Aku berniat menancapkan pisau ini tapi sepertinya beberapa goresan untuknya juga tak masalah.

Kuarahkan bagian tumpul pisau itu ke paha kananku. Dengan cepat satu goresan tertoreh menyebabkan darah segar kembali mengucur. Lalu setelah itu kuatur nafasku yang mulai tak beraturan. Setelah sedikit santai kembali kuarahkan pisau tadi tapi kali ini aku tak berniat menggoresnya melainkan menancapkan pisau ini. Setelah menentukan posisi yang tepat kutusuk pahaku dengan bagian lancip pisau.

"Aaaaaaarrrgh." Ini sakit sekali. Lebih sakit dari semua luka yang pernah kutoreh.

Tubuhku limbung seketika itu juga. Darahku banyak yang berceceran dilantai dapur. Ruangan yang gelap menyamarkan warna darah di sini. Sedangkan pisau masih menancap dan berlumuran darah.

Ya Tuhan. Apakah hidupku akan berakhir di sini. Benar-benar konyol jika aku mati di tempat ini, di lantai dapur rumahku sendiri dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan hanya dengan satu barang bukti pembunuhan berupa pisau dapur yang menancap di paha. Dan orang akan menduga kalau kematianku ternyata akibat bunuh diri dengan berusaha menyiksa diri sendiri sebelum mati. Karena hanya ada sidik jariku seorang pada pisau. Sungguh menggelikan. Sebelum aku benar-benar mati sebaiknya kusembuhkan saja luka-luka ini.

[Normal POV]

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sakura mulai panik namun berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia tahu kalau itu bukan orang tuanya. Mungkin hanya tetangga atau satpam kompleks. Lagi pula lampu rumahnya juga sengaja ia matikan. Dan ia berpikir beberapa saat lagi orang itu akan pergi.

Tok tok tok...

Suara itu muncul lagi. Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Sakura masih tetap mengabaikannya. Ia berusaha berdiri dalam keadaan pisau yang masih menancap di paha. Cairan kental merah berbau khas masih saja mengalir deras dari paha mulus Sakura. Ia berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah dengan berpegangan pada meja dapur dan mulai berjalan merambat.

TOK TOK TOK...

Ketukan itu semakin terdengar keras. Sepertinya seseorang mulai tidak sabar menunggu pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh sial," maki Sakura ketika ia mengingat sesuatu "aku lupa mengunci pintunya."

Dengan paksa ia menyeret kakinya supaya bergerak lebih cepat. Pikirannya bercabang dua antara mengunci pintu depan atau langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya ia memilih opsi pertama untuk mengunci pintu depan.

"Aaaaargh." Sakura berteriak refleks dan segera membungkam mulutnya. Namun sial bagi gadis merah jambu ini. Karena ruangan yang gelap ia tak dapat melihat terlalu jelas. Kakinya yang ia seret terantuk punggung sofa yang keras hingga pisau yang menancap di pahanya tadi malah tertancap semakin dalam. Ia berhenti berjalan, meringis merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada pahanya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura melihat bayangan hitam seorang lelaki. Orang itu belum tampak jelas. Sakura khawatir jika sampai orang itu mengetahui keadaannya. Bayangan hitam itu masih terlihat samar. Sampai ia mulai bersuara.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya pemuda itu. Suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya suara yang selalu ia dengar setiap hari, tidak salah lagi dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-untuk a-apa kau ke-ma-ri?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena darah yang terus mengalir deras keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke khawatir pasalnya ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena ruangan yang gelap. "aku datang kemari karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas Sasuke yang entah dari mana memiliki keberanian mengatakan itu.

"Ke-na-pa... k-kau peduli U-chi-ha?"

"Entahlah. Aku melihat lenganmu berlumuran darah tadi siang. Sampai sekarang aku kepikiran tentang itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"K-kau ingin t-tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Angguknya.

"A-pa k-au m-mau me-nolongku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

Masih dalam keadaan berlumuran darah Sakura berjalan menyeret kakinya berusaha berjalan layaknya orang normal. Tapi itu mustahil jika masih ada pisau yang menancap di pahanya. Tangannya menggapai sakelar dan menyalakan lampunya.

Cklik.

Sasuke menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling mencari-cari di mana keberadaan sosok merah jambu yang barusan bercakap dengannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya bungsu Uchiha ini mendapati Sakura yang berlumuran darah. Matanya tak berkedip untuk meneliti, memperhatikan mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Mulutnya terkunci rapat tak mampu berkata-kata. Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat. Menyadari bahwa pakaian Sakura sudah tak tertutup seutuhnya. Atasan piamanya sudah tidak dikancingkan lagi menampakkan perutnya yang dipenuhi luka sayat dan darah. Hingga matanya mendapati sebuah pisau menancap di paha gadis itu.

"Sakura... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"T-to-long a-ku Sasuke..." ucap Sakura mengiba. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ajak Sasuke.

"T-tidak." Tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak mau." Sangkalnya.

"Tapi keadaanmu..." Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"J-jika k-kau membawaku ke sana, apa yang akan dikatakan orang terhadapku, hiks." Sakura terisak.

"..." Sasuke hanya membatu. Dengan diam mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Kumohon... jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun." Pinta Sakura.

Entah dapat inisiatif dari mana, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. Tapi...

"Aaauuuch... sakit."

"M-maaf." Ucap Sasuke panik. Ia segera melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"I-ya tak apa."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"M-maukah kau menyembuhkanku?" tanya Sakura yang masih menunduk malu.

"Hn. Tentu."

"A-aku ingin sembuh, Sasuke..." ucap Sakura lirih "aku ingin sembuh dari semua rasa sakit ini... sakit di hati... dan juga..." Sakura menyadari kalau tindakannya ini salah. Ia tak seharusnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kau harus berhenti, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu."

"Kau yakin bisa membantuku?"

"Hn. Tentu..." ucap Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Panggil aku jika kau kesepian. Dan..." henti sejenak mereka saling bertatapan "kau harus berjanji tidak akan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini lagi."

"A-aku b-berjanji." Ucap Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat hingga keduanya mulai merasakan sebuah gejolak pada diri mereka. Rasa yang tak pernah di rasa oleh keduanya. Bagaikan terkena tarikan magnet, tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat namun tak sampai bersentuhan mengingat Sakura yang masih kesakitan. Perlahan jemari Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura membawanya mendekat pada bibirnya hingga jarak antara mereka berdua menghilang. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan menimbulkan rasa hangat pada keduanya. Beberapa saat ciuman itu berlangsung dan semakin lama semakin bernafsu. Tidak hanya bersentuhan namun juga saling memagut memainkan lidah mereka hingga benang saliva mulai terbentuk.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya melihat Sakura yang semakin kehabisan napas dan tampak tersiksa. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" gadis itu mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona.

"Di mana kau menyimpan kotak P3K?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di k-kamar." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam kamar ketika perlahan Sasuke mencabut pisau yang tertancap di pahanya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." terdengar napas Sakura yang memburu. Pisau itu masih belum sepenuhnya tercabut.

"Aku akan mencabutnya sekarang." Sakura mengangguk menyetujui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke dan sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencabut pisau itu yang menyebabkan teriakan Sakura sekali lagi menggema di ruang kamarnya. Darah segar mengucur deras keluar dari paha gadis merah jambu itu.

Sasuke masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada Sakura. Dengan peralatan seadanya Sasuke akan menjahit luka itu. "Sakura, aku akan menjahit luka ini, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Lakukan saja."

"Tanpa _anestesi."_ Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah semua siap Sasuke segera memulainya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menggigit bantal guna meredam lenguhnya. Jarum itu mulai bergerak menusuk kulit mulus Sakura yang masih bersimbah darah. Luka selebar sepuluh sentimeter itu sedikit demi sedikit akan tertutup. Terlihat daging paha Sakura berwarna merah dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

Selesai. Sasuke sudah mengakhiri aktivitas menjahitnya kini ia akan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang sudah mengering di paha Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah selesa." Ucap Sasuke singkat seraya membersihkan peralatan P3K yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K. Dalam senyumnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Ia memiliki keyakinan kalau Sasuke benar-benar tulus padanya.

Tak lama kemudian bungsu Uchiha itu kembali dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibir Sasuke, senyuman kelegaan yang akhirnya dapat meruntuhkan ego dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di dada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Tanpa membalas ucapan terima kasih gadis merah muda itu Sasuke malah mendongakkan wajah gadis itu yang sudah memerah bagai udang rebus. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura, jemarinya mengusap kulit lembut gadis merah jambu itu. Sedang Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih dari seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir indah Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke namun ia menikmatinya hingga ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah ciuman panas yang membangkitkan gairah kedua insan manusia ini.

"Hosh... hosh..." Sasuke mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka. Sakura tampak kehabisan napas tapi ia senang dan menikmatinya. Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis merah jambu itu.

"Jadilah miliku, Haruno Sakura." Sakura pun mengangguk senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sasuke- _kun."_

"Hn. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
